warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Technicolor Phase
m a y b e i ' m d r e a m i n g previous: early birdie air traffic next: sky diver The Technicolor Phase I am the red in the rose, the flowers on the blankets on your bedroom floor. She doesn't believe me. Even though I'm still walking, I can't help but glance back at Talon, who looks torn between following me or Amazon, who has also started to walk away. And I am the gray in the ghost that hides with your clothes behind your closet door. I feel like I'm abandoning them. After my mother told me of the ocean, I desired to go. But not alone, at least. I did want someone to follow me, be by my side, be there for me. At least a friend. Leaving Amazon behind feels like I'm losing part of myself. ~ I am the green in the grass that bends back from underneath your feet. And I am the blue in your back alley view where the horizon and the rooftops meet. I miss my mother. I miss my family. Regret. I'm regretting this. I'm trying to say no. But I can't get a grip on myself - my emotions. ~ If you cut me I suppose I would bleed the colors of the evening stars. You can go anywhere you wish 'cause I'll be there, wherever you are. (wherever you are) 2x Suddenly, I am running. I'm running away from them. I'm running from them. I'm running. "Lapis!" ~ (I will always meet your gaze) (when we are lost in the technicolor phase) Suddenly it's just me. I'm alone. It's dark when I open my eyes. I can't see anything, I can't breathe...! I can't see! I can't see them! I can't see her, or Talon...! My fur is suddenly wet. Rain. I still can't see! I can't here them, I can't hear Talon's calling, I can't see Amazon's reed-brown tabby fur, I can't even acquire an image of them..! My breathing accelerates. My whole body is shaking violently. My heart pounds aggressively against my chest. I can't even get a grip on myself. ~ I am the black in the book the letters on the pages that you memorize. And I am the orange in the overcast a color that you visualize. Everything vanishes a moment later. I can see my fur. I can see the sky. I can hear the whispers of the wind, taste the pine-scented air, feel the cool breeze tickle my ears. I see someone. It's only a wisp, something surrounded in silver mist, but it leaps into the bushes and appears through them a moment later. They turn to me. Their eyes are a stellar blue, like mine, the blue appearing as different shades as the moon reflects over their fur. Realization strikes me suddenly. This is myself. It's only me, it's myself trying to give me a message. But..how is this... They - she - walk up to me. "It's possible because you want to go back, and you need some encouragement." ~ I am the white in the walls that soak up all the sound when you cannot sleep. "You're me!" I can't stop the words bursting from my mouth, and I immediately back away and flatten my ears. She walks up to me again. "Stop being scared. You're scared to admit things. You don't want to face the future." She doesn't sound like me. She blends into my fur. "Breathe." Suddenly I hear both my voice and hers in mine. "Go back, Lapis. Be brave." And I am the peach in the starfish on the beach that wish the harbor wasn't quite so deep. I wake in a bush. It's been a while - the sky is now dipping to the colors of the sunset. I wonder what they're doing. I'm coming, both of you. ~ If you cut me I suppose I would bleed the colors of the evening stars. (my darling) Hey. It's you again. Been a while, huh ? You haven't heard from me in a while. You'll see me soon enough. I'm already haunting you, through these words that you're reading. I'm going out of character. You'll all know who I am. Lapis. Hah. She'll remember me, won't she? Haha. See you later, . You can go anywhere you wish 'cause I'll be there, wherever you are. (my darling) (wherever you are) 3x Category:Maybe I'm Dreaming Category:Stormver's Songfics